


The Unknown

by ShyRomantic



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: Ed is driving everyone crazy, so they decide to ditch him after their shifts and go for a drink, two end up going home with more then they bargained for.





	The Unknown

Hello! Short note! This is my first Orville fic, I read a fic recently that made me fall in love with the Gordon and Alara duo so hopefully I do them justice. Please review after I am fueled by the reviews i get. Anyways on with the story!  
\---------

It had been such a long day on the bridge, they had thought they had come across a planet with life, turns out it wasnt, so Ed pouted about not being able to make first contact with a new planet. You’d think the pouting would have gone a few minutes after they decided to divert course and go elsewhere but no, the crew spent the next five hours listening to him sigh loudly and occasionally spout something about other ships making more conact then them.

Gordon and John spent a good amount of time rolling their eyes at each other every time Ed opened his mouth about it. Alara tried her best to tune it out but was often the brunt of his whining when he appeared beside her asking if there was anything on her scanners yet. Kelly had decided to remove herself from the situation by saying she had some paper work she needed to catch up on an practically ran from the bridge an hour after the whining had started. 

The relief crew came on to the bridge and everyone at their posts got up and scrambled for the door leaving the captian sitting in his chair oblivious that he was what they were running from. 

Alara, Gordon and John walked together down the hall towards the lounge. “Good lord I need a drink.” Gordon said stretching his arms above his head. “I love the guy but holy shit...”

John laughed. “I guess you’ll hear more about our failure later dude sorry about that.”

“I get it I guess, he’s been talking about first contact a lot lately, I think he’s trying to over compensate for Kelly...” 

John and Gordon stopped and looked at Alara, Gordon’s eyebrow went up. “What do you mean? What happened with Kelly?”

Alara looked at the lieutenants who were staring at her. “Umm...”

“Alara what do you know?” John eyed her up.

“Well, Commander Grayson and I had dinner last night and she told me she’s seeing someone on the ship and the Captain didn’t take it every well.... he overheard the guy she’s seeing talking about some date they went on and he kinda spiraled accoring to the commander.”

Gordon had an ‘aha’ look on his face. “That would explain all the crying he did the other day.” He brought a hand up to his face. “He came to my quarters and was balling like a baby, I had no clue what he was saying, he was flailing around and babbling. Nothing he was saying was coherent” 

Alara and John laughed. “Poor guy, guess he wasn't as over her as he said he was.”

They entered the lounge and found a table with Claire and Kelly already sitting. “Hey guys.” Kelly said as the three joined them.

“I hear the Captain was a little... neurotic today.” Claire said laughing.

“You don’t even know.” Alara said waving over to the bartender holding up two fingers. “I was about to wrap him around the front of the ship if he didn’t stop asking me if I had found anything yet.”

“I second that.” Gordon said mimicking her request for a drink, then leaned towards Kelly, “so Kelly, Ed showed up in my quarters the other night balling like a baby.” Then leaned back a little in his seat. “Any idea why that might be?”

Kelly looked at him over the top of her glass as she sipped. “I might, what do you know?”

Gordon narrowed his eyes at her. “I might know something but I wanted to know what you know about it.”

Alara looked between the red head and the blond trying to figure out if Gordon is going to rat her out for spilling the secret.

“What did he tell you?” She asked eyeing him up. 

“He didn’t say much, a lot of snot was coming out of his face so really, it was hard to understand anyways.” Gordon said sipping his drink that had appeared on his table. “But something about a man and a date.”

Kelly sighed and put her drink down. “I guess I might as well come clean, I’ve kind of been seeing someone and Ed found out. It’s not very serious we’ve only been on a couple dates but Ed has not taken it well at all.”

“No kidding, think that might have something to do with his display of maturity today?” John asked leaning over to grab his own drink.

“Probably. He’s been kind of unbearable since he found out, first time he’s taken it out on the crew though.” Kelly replied waving for another drink.

The five of them sat and chatted and laughed for a couple more hours, people getting up to leave as the night wore on. Claire was the first to leave, with two boys waiting at home she couldn’t stay out long. John left next he normally would have stayed till the bar shut down but he said something about a date of his own and he needed to go clean up and change and get into his sexy clothes before the date. Kelly, Gordon and Alara had gotten plenty drunk during the evening, Alara was starting to get a little red in the face as she giggled through her drink. 

Kelly eyed up Alara, “Sooo... any dates lately? Any good gossip?”

Alara rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “I’ve had a couple dates but they don’t seem to work out. They always say soemthing about how nice I am but they just don’t feel it, or they see me pick something up they can’t and I never see them again.” She said sadly. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure someone on this ship or one of the planets we will go to will have someone who’s not afraid of me.”

Gordon looked at her curiously. “If they’re afraid of their strength they are just not that secure in themselves so don’t worry about them.” he said giving her a comforting smile. 

“Thanks” she smiled back. “What about you? Any dates for you these days?” She asked Gordon.

He shrugged and sipped his drink. “No dates lately, I am interested in someone but I’m waiting for them to be ready before I say anything. It’s been a little crazy around here for everyone so I just want to give everyone a little time to breathe I guess.”

Kelly looked between Alara and Gordon, seeing Gordon’s face and voice soften when talking to Alara, she decided it was time to call it a night and let these two figure out what they wanted to get up to.

“You know, I should probably go. You guys have the day off tomorrow but a Commander is never off the clock around here. I should sleep so I can deal with Ed and his wonderful childishness tomorrow.” Kelly slammed back the rest of her drink and stood up, a little wobble as she moved away from the table. 

Alara laughed as Kelly walked through Yaphit. “She’s gonna need new shoes, i’ve done that.” she said moving back to her drink. “What ever he is made of it does not come out easily.” 

Gordon smiled at her and leaned on his elbow, kind of have laying down as he faced towards her. “You know we should probably get to bed to. It’t getting kinda late.” 

Alara gave him a small smile back. “Maybe, but after the day we had I’d like to just sit and relax for a little while longer.” She leaned forward so she was copying him. 

“Want me to stay with you?” He asked taking another sip of his drink. “You’re getting kinda drunk I don’t want to leave you alone if you don’t want to be.” He said quietly.

“Suuure, but first I think I need one more drink. Just one to finish the night then I promise I’ll go straight to my quarters and go to bed.” She said straightening up. “I’ll be right back.”

He watched in surprise as she lept up form the table and made her way to the bar. She came back a few minutes later with a tiny tray, on the tray were two kinda big shots, two lime wedges and some salt. “Umm... Whats that?” He asked as she set it down on the table. “That better not be what I think it is.”

“Oh it most definitely is.” She said grinning slyly at him. “For you.” She said setting one of each in front of him.

“But whyyy?” He asked looking at the terrible combo in front of him.

“Because I feel like it that's why.” She lined her hand with the salt.

Gordon looked at it wearily and followed her lead. “Alright, ready?” He asked her wearily.

They clinked the shots and slammed them back. Gordon making a face that caused Alara to burst into laughter. “I’m sorry i shouldn’t laugh but I wish you could have seen that look on your face.”

He watched her for a second before laughing with her. After the laughter subsided Gordon went back into his lean on the table. “You know I don’t think i’ve ever seen you laugh like that.”

She looked at him a small smile on her lips. “That’s too bad, I almost killed myself laughing that day when Issac cut off your leg.”

He grimiced. “Don’t remind me, that was not a fun morning.”

“I gotta say though, I didn’t expect grey boxers. I would have guessed some wild colour or something with a pattern.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that so? You think about my boxers?”

“I wonder about a lot of things, but your boxers are usually bottom of the pile unless I see you hopping around in them on one leg.” She blinked slowly at him, the alcohol finally starting to get to her.

Gordon watched her for a minute before declaring it time to go. “You are gonna fall asleep on me and I don’t have the strength you carry you that far so time to go to bed.”

Alara pouted. “Walk me to my quarters?” 

“I can’t very well let you ping pong off the walls now can I” He stood up and helped her to her feet, she staggered up and leaned against his side. 

“You don’t seem very drunk, why am I the one all stumbly” She asked looking up at him.

He laughed. “I am drunk, I just have a very low centre of gravity.” He replied talking low making her giggle. He lead her out of the lounge letting her lean into his arm so she wouldn’t fall.

Walking down the halls she kept glancing up at her companion, she had noticed before that she thought he was cute, and maybe it was her intoxication speaking but she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to run her fingers through his dark red hair. Stopping outside her door, she leaned against the door frame.

“Can I tell you something and you have to promise not to be weirded out.” She said looking up at him.

He ran his finger over his heart. “I promise.” 

She looked at him, heart starting to thud in her chest. “I’ve always kinda thought you were cute.”

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Is that so?” He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the other side of the door frame.

Her eyes searched his face for any kind of sign that he was freaked out, when she found nothing she turned and opened her door. “Want to come in and finish our conversation?” She asked backing through the door.

He looked at her for a second trying to see how drunks she was, and trying to decide if it was the best idea. “I dunno...” He said smirking at her as she gave a playful glare. He stood upright and started to back away from the door smiling at her. Her hand shot out and grabbed the front of his coat pulling him into her room. The door slid shut behind him and he was now inches away from her.

“Now what?” He whispered at her. Her nerve seemed to only get her as far as getting him in her room.

“I- I uh.” She looked up at him wide eyed. “I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.” 

He smirked down at her. “Done what? Try to seduce a guy?” his hands slid over where hers was still clutching his coat. 

“Most guys run away, they’re usually afraid I’ll squish them with my strength.” She laughed at her nerves. “And you know, it’s you. Were friends and apparently my brain isn’t so fogged up that I can forget that.

“I’m not afraid. Now, if I wasn’t your friend, just a guy you brought home from a bar what would you want to do now.” 

Her eyes flicked over his face, landing on his lips subconciously licking her own. “I um, I dunno maybe kiss you.” She leaned in a little, not even realising she was doing it, her hands sliding up his chest to the back of his neck. 

He stood still letting her take the lead, he was always curious what she was like in her off time and he wasn’t about to change the current scene of events. His only movement was to slowly drop his hands from his chest to her hips, ever so lightly resting them on her.

She looked back up into his eyes and saw no rejection from him and went for it, closing her eyes she pulled him closer burying her hands in his hair. The moment they connected all bets were off, they stumbled through the room ripping clothes off and tossing them in the air. He pushed her against the wall as he nipped and kissed down her neck, “Want to move to the bed?” He asked as he sucked on her neck as she groaned and nodded.

As he moved her towards the bed she stopped him briefly panting and looking nervous. “I think you should take the lead.” She said looking concerned.

He brushed her hair behind her ear. “You okay?” He asked running his hands down her arms. 

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to hurt you and I think it would be safest if you took the lead. You may not be afraid of me hurting you but it can happen, and I kinda like you so I don’t want to toss you around to much.” she explained giggling a little. 

He stepped forward and grinned. “I think I can handle that.” He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed, she laughed as she fell on the bed, he crawled up the bed hovering over her, he ran a hand up her side taking in her curves, before he kissed her again. 

They spent the night on the verge of sleep all night, Gordon being plesantly surprised and how keen Alara was on touching him as often as possbile. They’d deal with the drama in the morning, for now he just wanted her to kiss and touch him as often as possible. 

\-----  
So I hoped you liked my first Orville fic, there will be more chapters I have a couple ideas for them, I’m no good at lemons sorry about that....

Read review love you all!


End file.
